No Such Thing As The News: Series 1, Episode 4
"As well as being the Head of the Church of England and the Head of the Armed Forces, the Queen also wanted to be the Head of the George Formby Appreciation Society." Episode 4 is the fourth episode of series one of No Such Thing As The News. It features presenters James Harkin, Andrew Hunter Murray, Anna Ptaszynski and Dan Schreiber, and was filmed at Up The Creek Comedy Club, in Greenwich, London. Facts During the programme the four hosts each present their favourite fact from the week's news. * The man after whom the UEFA Euro 2016 trophy is named, Henri Delaunay, retired from refereeing after he swallowed his own whistle. (Harkin) * In the Romanian local elections it is no longer permissible for candidates to give away free buckets as incentives to vote for them. (Murray) * Muhammad Ali was a both a great magician and a terrible magician, because his faith frowned upon deception so he explained how all his tricks worked. (Schreiber) * Archerfish can be trained to spit in people's faces. (Ptaszynski) Special Correspondence These facts were sent in by audience members. * Joss Sentiens: A great sunken city of the coast of Greece has been tested and found to actually be made of microbe waste. * From ITV News via @Vonnie_D: After a speeding vehicle was stopped by police in Swindon, and the four occupants made a run for it, police constable Steve Hutton shouted that he was a dog handler, and then he started barking. To his astonishment, one of the suspects gave himself up when he heard the barking, and was promptly arrested. (Ptaszynski) * From Lydia Millman-Schmidt: There has been a Bactrian camel born in Chicago's Lincoln Park Zoo, it's the first one born there since 1998, weighs 81 pounds, and has been called Alexander Camelton. Extra Facts At the end of the programme, the presenters each give one more fact they did not have time to discuss. * From the Guardian: At London's first naked restaurant, which opened this week, staff have been asked to cover their genitals for logistical reasons. (Ptaszynski) * From the Australian Broadcasting Corporation: A green tree frog in Australia has been airlifted to Cairns after being involved in a lawnmower accident. The frog, which had to go be X-Rayed going through airport security, is expected home next week. (Harkin) * From Der Spiegel: At an anti-immigration demonstration in Germany, one demonstrator turned up, plus 50 counter-demonstrators and 170 policemen. You need three people for it to be legally considered a demonstration in Germany, so the counter-demonstrators wandered off and the police went away. (Schreiber) * From the Salt Lake Tribune: A suspicious package left outside a laundromat in a suburb of Salt Lake City has turned out to be empty. (Murray) News Ticker At the end of the programme, a news ticker displays "breaking news" items. * Happy Birthday your majesty... and Jane Hill! * From the Daily Telegraph: The Museum of Broken Relationships opens in Los Angeles. *From the Courier: Perthshire man breaks stone-skimming record. Category:No Such Thing As The News Category:No Such Thing As A Fish